1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the general field of fasteners for earrings. In particular, it provides a new and improved way of coupling the ends of ear wires in pierced-ear earrings to ensure a fail-safe connection.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The common way of securing pierced-ear earrings to the ear of a wearer is to thread the pierced lobe with a wire or stud attached to the earring and then insert a clasp around the tip of the stud. The clasp thus prevents the stud from sliding out of the ear. The problem with this kind of securing mechanism is that it involves two separate pieces of hardware, the earring and the clasp, that may be difficult to manipulate into the correct position for clasping while holding the earring portion in place through the earlobe. Moreover, if the clasp is lost, the corresponding earring can no longer be used by itself.
Another common device consists of a looped ear wire that is threaded through the lobe and kept in vertical position by the weight of the earring, so that it hangs from the loop and is kept in place by its own mass. No clasp or other fastening device is used. The problem with this kind of apparatus is that the earring may become caught in the hair of the wearer and the ear wire may be accidentally released. When that happens, light earrings are commonly lost because the wearer cannot feel the ear wire slipping out of the ear.
Several prior art patents describe various types of fastening means for earrings. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,829,789 (1989), Tsamas discloses an earring that provides variable gripping pressure around the earlobe. A base pivotally supports a clasp, so that the clasp grips the ear between the base and the clasp. A pressure controller is slidably mounted on a center prong in the clasp, so that by sliding the pressure controller the gripping pressure of the clasp may be decreased or increased as desired.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,242,886 (1981), Tucker describes an earring stay consisting of two separate parts. These include a tube portion and a shaft portion which enter the pierced lobe and which are smooth inside and out. The male shaft fits snugly inside the hollow tube portion of its female counterpart protruding through the aperture in the lobe, and is held in place by vacuum, friction, or the pressure of an attached earring clasp. A platform at each surface of the earlobe is also provided so that the earring can be clamped firmly against the platforms and will exert less pressure on the earlobe.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,003,217 (1977), Evans et al. describe an earring construction for a pierced ear in which the earring is provided with a gap for receiving the ear lobe. The pin or ear wire which passes through the earlobe and bridges the gap features a ball that allows the pin or ear wire to be swiveled in any direction, such as a universal joint. Thus, the wearer can push the pin or wire into the most comfortable position or angle through the earlobe. The other end of the earring is provided with a slot for receiving the end of the pin or wire.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,673,815 (1972), Pintarelli describes an earring including an elongated bar having spaced free ends and a substantially u-shaped ear wire pivotally connected to the bar adjacent to one of the free ends. The other end of the ear wire is removably connected to the bar for mounting of the earring on a wearer's earlobe by insertion through a laterally extending slot formed in the bar.
It is clear that these patents describe rather cumbersome, multicomponent, hardware and that there still exists a need for a simple earring clasp design. It is the purpose of this invention to address and solve the problems mentioned above. Accordingly, a new method of attachment has been developed consisting of a fastening structure that performs the function of a standard clasp but is an integral part of the earring itself, so that it cannot be lost and is automatically lined up for fastening around the ear of a user. The design of this invention is simple and requires little manual dexterity on the part of a user.